


Hen and Ren

by marvelmedigeekfics



Series: The College AU [All Ships] [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics
Summary: This is a college au, where Hen is on the film crew, and Karen is a cheerleader.
Relationships: Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson
Series: The College AU [All Ships] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768699
Kudos: 9





	Hen and Ren

**Author's Note:**

> This took a lot of willpower to finish, honestly, but here it is: my first HenRen fic, plus a head canon I am very fond of. 
> 
> Most of the other major characters do exist in this universe and I plan on making this a full blown AU because it’s been rattling around my brain for months now.
> 
> Anyway I hope y’all enjoy this, because I do now that I don’t have to make any more words sound somewhat good. Writer problems.

The originally reason Henrietta Wilson decided to join the film crew was not because she wanted to be a director or anything. It was to see the cheerleaders. Specifically, this girl Karen. If she wasn’t already a lesbian, she definitely was one for Karen. 

So she joined the film crew. And met Athena Carter. Her female best friend. 

“I see you staring at Karen over there.” Athena surmised one day, looking quickly between her friend and her crush. 

“She’s pretty.” Henrietta almost gushed. She was pretty, her hair looking flawless and her smile. Her smile lit up the field, at least to Henrietta.

“She’s in my sociology class. Always gets the highest marks.” 

“Pretty and smart.”

“You should ask her out.” Henrietta groaned noncommittally and sneaked a few more glances at Karen, and her tumbling. Legs for days. 

“Wilson, Carter!!” Both Athena and Henrietta snapped to the attention of student asst, Howie. He’d told them to call him Chimney, but he never did tell the story, and thus, his name would still be Howie to them.

“Rolling!” 

For the next two hours, Henrietta and Athena watched football practice. Buckley and Diaz kept pushing their tackles on each just a little bit too hard. Despite this, they seemed to play off each other quite well. Grant and Nash made a dynamic duo as well, but no one could live up to the chemistry of that pissing contest. 

When Henrietta leaves, she’s not surprised to see the cheerleaders have left. She’s defiantly surprised to see Karen still in her car, asleep. There’s a pile of papers, books and a few pens scattered around her in the front seat. Henrietta debates whether to knock on her window to wake her, or just let her sleep. Judging by the title of the only visible book, Astrophysics for Dummies, she needs a break. So she decides against knocking against the window her crush, and just decides to go home. Henrietta’s apartment isn’t far from campus, but there’s a bed that’s calling her name and her stomach growls for food. 

—

When someone starts their ignition, Karen jolts awake, and smiles when she sees what woke her up. She’s beautiful, and Karen just stares happily. Normally she’d be annoyed to wake up from her nap like that, but this stranger made it bearable. She watched the taillights of the other girls car until they left her vision, and then went back to her homework. Hopefully, she’d see her again. 

Karen was definitely not expecting to see her the next day just before the game began. Seeing her completely derailed Karen’s focus, and it took her stunting partners 3 tries to grab her attention again. She asked her teammates about the mystery girl on the sideline, and she learned her name: Henrietta. The name didn’t seem to fit very well, perhaps she had a nickname. 

After the game and a lot of half hidden staring, Karen decided to make her move. “Hey, beautiful.” Normally Karen wasn’t the kind to make the first move, but something about this girl made her brave. Henrietta turned to look at her, smiling when she recognized her. 

“Hey. You’re beautiful too.” She replied, her eyes smiling with the light of one thousand suns. 

“Thanks. So I was wondering if you wanted to go out for pizza with me tonight?” The words came out all in a tumble, but Henrietta understood and nodded. 

“I would love to.” She finished packing up the camera, pointedly ignoring the eyes of her partner. 

“Hey, ‘thena.” Karen said, recognizing her from sociology. 

“Hey, Karen.” Athena replied, smirking. 

After all of the equipment was packed up, the two of them waved goodbye to Athena and headed off to their first of hopefully many dates. The logistics were worked out quickly: whose car to take (Henrietta’s, because of gas mileage), where they were going (MO’s Pizzeria, mutual favorite) and who would pay (they would split it). Upon arriving, there was a little bit of awkwardness of what to talk about. But that was quickly made up for by less awkward mutual staring and asking each other about school. Karen was majoring in astrophysics, while Henrietta was majoring in pharmacology. They quickly noticed that they had met each other before. Both of them had a mutual loathing of the intro to molecular physics teacher. Why he was still allowed his teaching license was beyond them. Though they did have to thank him for being the jumping off point of the rest of their conversation. They quickly moved from talking about molecular physics, to talking about their college extracurriculars, their friends, being lesbians, family life, and most importantly: pizza toppings. There was an uncanny amount in common between them, and they didn’t stop talking, barely pausing to eat. What was once a little inkling of a crush was now mutually a deep connection. And they’d talked for less than 3 hours. They walked hand in hand out to the car, both grinning like kids on a sugar high. The thought was on both of their minds: you’re amazing and I really want a second date. “We should do this again sometime.” Karen said, once they were driving down the interstate. “I can’t wait for our second date.” Henrietta replied, her heart singing at the idea of another date. Karen smiled, and took all of Henriettas strength not to pull over right there and kiss that smile until her lips were numb. While Henrietta had to pry her eyes away from her beautiful passenger, Karen shamelessly stared and the gorgeousness of the woman beside her. “Does anyone ever call you Hen?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day!! And maybe I’ll do another part.....


End file.
